


New Tricks

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: FrizFamily, Gen, friz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: My favorite writer said that when you have writer's block write that down. Or, in other words, write whatever is there. So, here is a fluffy, probably kind of stupid one-shot that was just my attempt to put something to the page.
Relationships: Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Webber Baldwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	New Tricks

“Why are you smiling like the cat who caught the canary?” Epiphany Johnson asked Elizabeth Webber Baldwin as she approached the nurses’ hub.

“Oh, am I smiling?” Elizabeth asked. She tried to fix her face in a neutral position, but her mouth betrayed her good mood again in seconds. She was wearing royal blue scrubs and had her hair pulled back.

“You’re doing it again,” Amy Driscoll turned from her computer to see what Epiphany was seeing.

Elizabeth entered the hub and set her purse under her computer station. “I’m just in a good mood,” she said, her eyes beaming. She practically glowed from within. Anyone who saw her would know she was a woman in love.

“What or _who_ has you in such a good mood?” Epiphany prodded. She had not supported Elizabeth’s relationship with her husband Franco at the start, but Franco had won Epiphany over, just as he had won over most of the residents of their city as his inherently good nature surfaced and his actions were those of a hero.

“My husband and kids,” she unlocked the computer screen before facing Epiphany and Amy.

“Did they surprise you with breakfast in bed or something?” Amy guessed with a giggle. He blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

“No, but they did surprise me.” Elizabeth wasn’t sure she wanted to share her surprise with her colleagues. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but it was a family thing. Part of her wanted to keep it for herself so she could smile all day with no one knowing why.

“Well?” Epiphany asked.

Elizabeth tilted her head slightly, remembering. She laughed and knew then that she couldn’t keep it to herself for long. “When I got home from work yesterday no one was in the house. I checked the back yard and there they all were. Franco was trying to teach my boys to do cartwheels.”

“Cartwheels?” Amy repeated. “Franco Baldwin does cartwheels?”

“Oh, he’s in great shape,” Elizabeth assured her. “He can do lots of things,” she was purposely vague because she knew the blonde had a not-so-secret crush on her husband.

“But cartwheels are such kiddie thing to do.”

“Well, not _my_ kids, at least not before now.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and continued. “I have no idea what brought this about, but there was Franco, cartwheel after cartwheel, trying to explain to the kids how not to fall over. And there were my boys—falling over again and again.” She laughed, remembering the sight of the three boys trying to do the _kiddie thing_ that the adult had mastered. The boys had been laughing at Franco and each other. It made her heart burst with joy that he took up time with her kids and didn’t mind looking silly to ensure they had fun in their lives. It was evident that he loved them as if they were his own.

The whole world had become a dark and depressing place in the last year, but Franco and her boys filled their home with laughter and love. She had little to complain about in the grand scheme of things.

“Cameron said he was too old for this and Franco was like, _‘Really, bro?’_ ” she tried to imitate her husband’s voice. “Aiden was the first to catch on. Then he started trying to explain just like Franco was doing. That just made Cam more frustrated. Franco would guide Jake as he tried, and he eventually caught on. But my Cam was the holdout.”

“So, what happened with Cam?”

“After declaring how stupid it was, he got determined to not be the only one who couldn’t do a cartwheel. Afterall, he can’t be showed up by his little brothers and his dad. It was about that time that Aiden saw me watching them from the doorway. I shushed him and he kept my secret. He didn’t let them know I was watching. My husband and my two younger boys all worked with Cam until he was able to do one as well.”

“And did she tell you how she made her appearance in the back yard?” Franco asked, leaning against the hub. He had come to get a printout of his schedule for the day and heard Elizabeth relaying the story as he approached.

“What did she do?” Amy asked Franco.

“Three somersaults,” Elizabeth answered proudly.

“The Webber-Baldwin School of Acrobatics is in session,” Franco beamed, giving his wife an innocent kiss. “Isn’t she awesome?” They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before getting on with the day’s routine.

Amy gave him his schedule of clients, knowing that it was why he was there.

“You’re awesome,” Elizabeth told her husband. “But I’ve got to start my rounds,” she looked at her watch. “I’ve spent too much time talking.”

“It’s not like anyone is dying,” Amy was flippant.

“We’d like to keep it that way,” Elizabeth responded. She gave Franco a quick kiss on his cheek as she left the hub.

He nodded to Epiphany and Amy, “Ladies, have a good day.”

“We will,” Amy sighed.

“They must have a fun marriage,” Epiphany discerned.

“And by _marriage_ you mean _sex life_ ,” Amy added.

Epiphany sighed and rolled her eyes. But, yes, that was what she had meant, only she could have left it innuendo.

Amy snickered, knowing how she was going to get through another grueling day on her feet, at the beck and call of too many patients for one nurse to handle. “I’m going to ask Franco to sign me up for the Webber Baldwin School of Acrobatics.”

“You do that, Nurse Driscoll,” Epiphany nodded. “Step out of your comfort zone,” Amy encouraged her supervisor.

“Mm hmm,” Epiphany muttered. “I assure you I won’t be doing any cartwheels no matter how fine the instructor is.”

Amy imagined herself successfully completing a cartwheel with the handsome art therapist. “It’s never too late to learn new tricks.”


End file.
